


Mine

by animealyssa



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Hot Springs & Onsen, Love Confessions, Marking, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27462769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animealyssa/pseuds/animealyssa
Summary: After a day at the beach, it's time for some relaxing games at the hot springs! But Lucifer's winning request opens up a world of emotions that you had been bottling up.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 159





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry this is a day late i am busy and i got super drunk on the day i was supposed to post this cause THE BIG FAT ORANGE IS OUT OF OFFICE YALL!!!!! and then there was an earthquake at my house and needless to say i am LATE and i also need to write a commission so if tomorrows is late too now you know 
> 
> these will all be late probably cause starting wednesday i work 7 days in a row so ahahahaha kill me 
> 
> anyways enjoy

Diavolo must have been in a giving mood, because after he allowed you access to his private beach, he paid for you and all the brothers to go to a hot springs to relax after the fun in the sun. Of course, you use the term relax loosely for Lucifer, who spent a portion of the time stressed making sure his brothers behaved themselves. But you were having a good time, you and the brothers all in comfortable kimonos in the common area of the spring playing some games to relax before nighttime. Though it was the least bit relaxing currently, as the brothers were all arguing over what the winner would be able to do if they won a game.

“How about each of you gets to have me do whatever you ask if you win?” you suggested. They all turned their heads towards you, a few smirks getting thrown your way before they agreed. Each of them was able to pick a game of their choice to play and they all won their own game, of course.

Lucifer was last, as he had been quiet for most of the night and just narrowly staring at you from across the room. He had been that way for all of the day at the beach and now at the hot springs, just giving you stares that you weren’t able to decode. You didn’t think you had done anything to upset him - you just hung out and had fun with the brothers all day. But as was expected, he won the game he decided to have you all play and you were now waiting to see what he wanted.

“Tell me you love me.” Lucifer said to you from across the room. Your eyes went wide and heart started to beat faster - that certainly wasn’t what you were expecting.

“WHAT?!” Mammon hollered from next to you. The brothers argued amongst themselves before their attention turned back to you, noticing how you hadn’t responded yet and the way you were looking at him. Time seemed to stand still as you had realized what the issue was - he needed your validation in the form of a love declaration.

You and Lucifer had shared some special moments together as of late, and you think he was jealous that you were goofing off with his brothers all day long at the beach. But, he also hadn’t mentioned that he had any feelings back for you. You did admit you were in love with Lucifer, he made you feel incredible and special when you were together from the soft kisses to the long nights of pleasure - but he hadn’t said anything to you about what he wanted besides just sex. So you decided to hang out with his brothers more until he pulled his head out of his ass and now he was jealous.

Or you were crazy and it wasn’t that and he just wanted to be a prideful prick. Either way, the boys gazes were starting to bare into you and you realized that you hadn’t answered yet. You cleared your throat and looked at the oldest who was waiting, straight faced and eyes dilated while he stared at you.

“I - I love you, Lucifer.” you said to him, face flushing red and eyes slightly watering. He let out a satisfied hum at the response as he got up and walked out and into his own room. The boys all fell asleep shortly after that, but you couldn’t sleep. You stood up and walked out of the room, opting to go soak in the spring for a bit before bed. You needed to relax, especially after having to tell Lucifer you loved him - in front of his brothers. How Mammon didn’t strangle him was beyond you, but it didn’t matter.

You got to the hot spring and was relieved to find it empty - you were alone. You took off your robes, bra, and panties and settled into the water, putting your hair up before entering. You leaned back against the wall and let out a deep, long, sigh and closed your eyes. You wished that the Avatar of Pride would just tell you how he felt and what he wanted from you instead of stringing you along. Your heart ached when you would look at him and when he smiled at you. You thought of the way his lips felt on yours when your bodies were pressed together on his bed, his hand in your hair as he made what felt like love to you. You couldn’t deny that you missed those moments between the two of you - but you needed to know his feelings. You weren’t going to let yourself get hurt by him.

You were so in your thoughts you didn’t hear someone else enter the hot spring. The water sloshed around you as they got closer, but you didn’t pay any mind as your thoughts were plagued with Lucifer. You only finally noticed when you felt hot breath and a pair of lips on your neck, followed by a large hand gripping the flesh of your ass under the water.

“Lu - Lucifer!” you stuttered out as he began to leave his mark on your neck. All rational thoughts left your brain temporarily as you let out a small moan - he knew exactly where to get you going to become putty in his hands. His knee spread your legs apart as he pressed his waist into yours, cock hardening every time you let out a whimper for him. “Lucifer, stop!” you said to him, suddenly coming to the realization of what was happening. Your pact came into play and made him back away his lips from your neck and he looked at you puzzled, yet with a hint of anger. “I just - I need to know first - ”

“Do you really love me?” he asked you, cutting you off. You blinked in response at him, taking a shaky breath in before answering.

“Yes - I do. So much that sometimes it hurts me.” you said to him, raising your hand to cup his cheek. He leaned into you, eyes soft and wide staring down at you. “Lucifer, I need to know how you feel first.” you told him. There was a silence between the two of you and you could have sworn you felt your heartbreak when it lasted longer than a couple of seconds. You let out a shaky breath as you felt your eyes brim with tears.

“I love you, truly and deeply, with my whole being. You’ve… made me a better demon.” Lucifer said to you, bringing you close to his chest. You gasped at his confession, his forehead touching yours gently as his lips ghosted over yours. You could feel Lucifer’s breath on your lips as he spoke, your heart beginning to beat rapidly in your chest. “I will devote myself to you, and only you - if you will be mine.” His lips were so close that you could practically taste them as you felt his knuckles brush against your cheek.

“Make me yours, Lucifer. Completely.” you whispered. The Avatar of Pride finally pressed his lips to yours as kissed you with searing hot passion, arms around you as he dragged you as close to him that he possibly could. Your legs went around his waist as your lips moved together in harmony, your hands flying up to his hair to deepen your kiss. Lucifer let out a grunt into your mouth as he pulled away from you, panting as his grip around you tensed. “Give me your mark.” you said to him. His eyes widened as he stared back at you - your pulse quickened. Did you really say that? A mark was a true dedication to someone, and you just asked the Avatar of Pride, Lucifer, to give you his.

“Are you sure? Once I start, I can’t stop - and it will not be pleasant.” he told you. Your eyes nearly widened as he didn’t say no to you, and you found yourself nodding back to him. A switch flipped in him as he let out a small growl, his demon form emerging and eyes glowing red. “ _Mine._ ” he groaned as his lips went to your neck and he bit down, a moan escaping from your lips.

Everything was hot around you - the water, the air, the energy. But you could tell the difference between what was from the hot spring and what was from your arousal, especially as Lucifer’s cock started to stroke itself between your folds. You let out a needy whine as you squeezed at his horns, a low rumble coming out of the demon’s chest. Lucifer was grinding himself against you as he sucked at your neck, licking up the blood that escaped when he bit down on you. You needed him inside of you - he was doing so much teasing, going between slow strokes and quick strokes so close to your hole that was so needy for him.

One of his hands moved up to your breast and gave a good squeeze, earning a moan off of your lips as he started to mumble what seemed to be an incantation on your skin. Your heart raced as you knew this was it - and then suddenly there was pain under his hand that had you crying out. At that same moment, Lucifer _finally_ thrust his cock inside of you as you cried out for him again.

“Lu - Lucifer - it - it burns - ” you said to him, choking out a pained sob. His lips came off of your neck and found yours as he began to fuck into your cunt, tears streaming down your face as an odd mixture of both pain and pleasure consumed you. You cried into his mouth as his arm around you held you tightly, yet comfortingly.

“Focus on me, my love - focus on me.” he said against your lips as he quickened his pace in an effort to fuck into you deeper and harder. You let out a moan as the water splashed around you and for the moment you were able to forget about the pain on your chest as Lucifer worked to peak your pleasure. Your core felt hot as his hips met yours quickly, water splashing up onto the both of you as Lucifer let out a moan at the same time as you, feeling your core tighten around his length. “That’s it - my love - _fuck_ \- so tight around me…” he praised you as his movements became erratic and sloppy.

“Lucifer - more - I need - I need more!” you pleaded with him. He happily obeyed as his mouth went to your free breast and captured your nipple in his mouth, rolling his tongue over your peak as your release started to roll into you. The pain was no longer on your chest and instead was replaced with full on pleasure as Lucifer’s cock filled you up completely, hitting every right spot inside of you that had you screaming out. “Lu - Lucifer-r - I’m - I’m gonna - _fuck Lucifer!_ ” you cried out as you came. Your walls clenched around his cock that fucked you through your moans, eyes rolling into the back of your head as you saw stars. His name fell off your lips like a prayer as he let out a growl.

“Yes - yes, my love - come for me - you’re mine - _fuck -_ ” Lucifer stuttered as his hips slapped into yours one more time before they stilled, cock twitching inside of you as he came. You trembled as Lucifer moaned with his release, spilling his cum deep inside you. Minutes passed before he pulled out and took your lips into his, keeping you close to his body.

“Lucifer…” you breathed against his lips. He let out a hum in response, pulling away to stare down at you. Your eyes followed his and you gasped when you saw it: the mark of Lucifer, the Avatar of Pride, on your chest right above your heart.

“You’re mine.” he added again, kissing your lips once more as the passion started to heat up once more.

“I’m yours.”


End file.
